Agateophobia
by Sayomina
Summary: Tim has a Nightmare, Damian yells at Bruce, and Damian and Tim are being brotherly for once. Belongs to the fear series along with Claustrophobia. rated k-plus for Tim's very descriptive dream. Enjoy!


**This is the second in a series of one-shots that will now be know as _Fear_. These will all be about Tim having different types of phobias. Most of the time (or all. I'm not sure yet.) these will feature Damian comforting Tim. This one is courtesy of PinkBat7941 who suggested i write another chapter to _Claustrophobia_ (which if you haven't read all ready, please read before reading this. there is a legitimate reference to that story in here) and than i got the idea to write a whole series based off of the general idea of _Claustrophobia_. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Batman or any of the characters affiliated with Batman.**

* * *

 _A cold, brutal laugh filled the air as Tim scrabbled down an alley. His heart was racing and blood rushed to his ears. He tripped falling on his face. Turning around Tim backed up as he stared into that face. The face that had haunted his every waking moment. But this face wasn't the Jokers. No. It was his own face. His maniacal smile. The blood of his family on HIS hands. And no matter how hard he ran every time he turned around it was the same scene. Dick and Jason hanging from a lamp post with giant grins on their faces. Bruce pinned to a wall with that same smile on his face and I'm Batman written in blood next to him. But that wasn't what scared him. Damian was what scared him the most. Damian lay on the cold ground with a sword plunged into his chest and no smile on his face unlike the others. The life was disappearing from his blue eyes. The worst part was the word he whispered over and over again. Insanity. Insanity. INSANITY._

Tim woke up screaming sitting upright in his bed as sweat trickled down his face. Dick rushed into Tim's bedroom pulling Tim into a hug, whispering that everything would be alright as he rubbed Tim's back. Bruce, Jason, and Alfred shortly followed to make sure everything was alright. Unbeknownst to them all Damian watched from the tree outside Tim's window. Damian eyes narrowed when a word that no one else saw formed silently from Tim's mouth. Insanity.

 **. . . . . . .**

"Agateophobia" Damian said.

"What?!" Dick asked startled. They had all gathered together outside of Tim's room after he had calmed down.

"Must I repeat myself?" Damian groaned, "Agateophobia is the fear of insanity or becoming insane."

"Do you really think that is what's wrong with Tim?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"I have been observing Drake," Damian said, "Ever since the elevator incident, Drake seems to be acquiring new fears."

"Are you sure that he's not afraid of you killing him in his sleep?" Jason said.

"Drake has been talking in his sleep, repeating the word insanity among other things, and he has been randomly mouthing the word insanity when he is awake," Damian said with a slight growl, "he has also been distancing himself from us recently. Since he is not acting like a deranged maniac yet, it is clear he is afraid of becoming insane."

"How do you know he hasn't already become insane?" Dick asked.

"I've read the file from the incident," Damian replied.

"Which one?" Bruce asked coldly.

"THE incident," Damian said glaring.

Dick and Jason just stared at Damian while Bruce started glaring.

Damian sighed, "Three years ago the Joker kidnapped Drake while he was in costume. It took YOU," Damian shouted pointing at Bruce, "Two weeks to find him. By them the Joker had already damaged drake and YOU made him write a report DETAILING EVERYTHING he remembered as soon as you two got back and Drake had recovered enough!"

Everyone stared at Damian in shock. Bruce wasn't sure whether to be glad that Damian was defending Tim or upset because Damian had just yelled at him.

"Dami," came a soft whisper.

Everyone was startled for a moment before realizing it had been Tim that had spoken.

"Excuse me while I go see what Drake needs," Damian said.

Damian opened Tim's door and walked in before shutting the door again.

"Do you require my assistance Drake?" Damian asked.

Tim sat up in bed before patting the spot next to him. "Come here," He said

Damian cautiously walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed onto the bed sitting in the spot Tim had made for him. Damian shifted anxiously when suddenly Tim pulled him into a tight hug. After the initial shock Damian returned the hug as Tim buried his head into Damian's shoulder. Tears started to run down Tim's face as he tried stifling a sob, but it was no use. Tim burst into tears while Damian awkwardly hugged him.

"Thank you," Tim whispered after a few minutes still fighting through the tears.

"You're welcome? What for?" Damian said uncomfortably.

"You stood up for me,"

"I was informing father of a mistake he had made that has hurt you,"

"You told Bruce off, even if you right. He's not going to be too happy with you," Tim said letting go of Damian.

"I will always protect you. From bad guys, from father, from yourself."

"You know, don't you?"

"Agateophobia, the fear of insanity or becoming insane. If you ever go insane I will personally over see your recovery."

Tim hugged Damian again for a moment before lying back down.

"Will you please stay?" Tim asked just as Damian was about to get up and leave.

Damian gave a light nod and lay down. He was just about to fall asleep when there was suddenly a warm body attached to him. He opened his eyes and saw Tim had wrapped his arms around Damian's waist and Tim was now resting his head on Damian's chest. Damian sighed before placing an arm protectively over Tim, who just snuggled closer to Damian. Damian closed his eyes again and was asleep in moments.

An hour later when Dick came to check on them he was taken aback by the sight of Tim curled against Damian while Damian had an arm resting over Tim. Dick smiled taking a quick picture before shutting the door quietly knowing that tonight would be the first night of good sleep Tim had had in a long time.

* * *

 **This is not a slash! This is just some brotherly love and comfort. Thank you for reading! For anyone waiting for the Batman/Avengers crossover that i said i would do, there is a 95% chance it will be up before Monday. If not it will be up Monday. Final thing, reviews, favorites, followings, all these things equal more fanfiction, so please do one or do all of them, I don't really care. Till next time**


End file.
